Partners
by Nightwing XX
Summary: After two years, Barry Allen's desire to be more than just Oliver Queen's vigilante partner comes true after an unplanned encounter leads to something amazing. Oliver/Barry, Flarrow, Slash.


'Partners?'

'Partners.'

For two years, Barry Allen has worked with Oliver Queen as The Flash, but for the better part of that time, Barry had wished for more. Somewhere down the road, he grew to lust after Oliver. Perhaps it was after the billionaire playboy had taken him under his wing or after multiple fights side by side, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it happened but.. it happened.

Any chance to be around Oliver was one that Barry accepted and any excuse to show up at his place was one that he had taken once or twice. Even if it was as simply as returning a jacket that Oliver was in no rush to get back.

'Hey, uh.. Oliver?'

Barry stepped into the Queen Manor, glancing around to find nobody in sight. Oliver's motorbike that he used as Green Arrow was parked outside which meant he was home, and the front door had been unlocked. Heading up the stairs to the second floor, Barry held the jacket that smelled like Oliver close to his chest - enjoying his last few moments with it.

Over time, Barry had grown more bold in taking chances but admitting to Oliver that he was attracted to him as a man and not in the friendly way was something he had chosen not to do because for all he knew, it'd ruined everything the two had done together.

'Hey, are you..'

Stepping into the doorway of Oliver's room, Barry froze as Oliver turned to face him in nothing but a towel around his waist, his short hair damp with wetness. The tension in the room was thick as Barry's body stood still, his knees wanting to give out on him as he admitted the man before him.

Chiseled jaw, perfectly trimmed facial, eyes that could turn anyone on. Broad shoulders that carried the world on them and a strong neck that Barry wanted to bury his face in. His arms, lumps of muscle that led to strong forearms and hands with slight callouses here and there. Oliver's body had scars from his past and tattoos that reminded him of where he came from. The nubs of his nipples were stiff, Barry's mouth went dry as he imagined his mouth on them. A small line of growing happy trail was noticeable, leading to the towel that covered Oliver's manhood.

'Oh, Barry. What can I, uh, do for you?'

'..'

'Barry?'

'I.. I..'

Oliver approached Barry, his bare feet silent on the wood as his eyebrows arched in question. As he neared, Barry's breathe hitched and the blood must have drained from his face as his pants constricted more and more. The closer Oliver got, the faster his heart beat as he panicked but his mind had shut down and an escape plan escaped him.

His body went limp and the jacket dropped to the floor. Kneeling down, Oliver silently picked it up and glanced up - eye level with the outline of Barry's bulge. His mind connected the dots and he blankly stared at the arousal. Barry's heart sunk and quickly turned to flee but found Oliver's strong hand holding onto his wrist.

'Barry, wait.'

'I.. I can explain. It's not what you think, I.. I'm not..'

'Stop. Listen to me, would you?'

Standing, Oliver released Barry's wrist after pulling him into the room and flung his jacket onto a chair out of the way, closing the door. Barry looked away from Oliver, he couldn't face him after being caught like a teenager with an erection. The mood in the room grew tense but Oliver's commanding presence worked it's magic when he stroked Barry's cheek and forced him to look.

'Why'd you try to run, Barry?'

'Because.'

'That's not an answer.'

'I.. I can't tell you, Oliver. I can't.'

Barry grabbed the door, turning his back to Oliver as he tried to remain calm. He wanted to scream, to cuss himself for even being here but those thoughts left when arms wrapped around his midsection. Barry froze, his fingertips on the handle as Oliver pressed his body against his back.

Oliver's scent this close was powerful, and Barry moaned softly when facial hair scrapped against his neck. Whatever this was, he hoped that it wouldn't backfire on him or that he'd wake up from some wet dream as he swallowed dryly when Oliver's flaccid shaft pressed against his ass, even through the towel.

'I know.'

'Oliver..'

'You don't think I've noticed? How you come to me for things when you're more than capable of handling it? Or how you mention working together more often. I'm not the same man I was after that island, Barry. I'm not perfect, but I'm not a playboy anymore. I see things differently now and I see you're attracted to me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what? For something you couldn't help? You don't think I feel the same way? That I didn't visit you in that coma and notice things I shouldn't have. Like how that little mole on your chest, or how your mouth slightly pouts when you're sleeping.'

Barry could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, Oliver had noticed him in the same fashion. Over the last two years, he had assumed that the man everyone knew as Green Arrow was busy bouncing between women that he hadn't considered maybe Oliver was changed in more ways than just physically. Barry knew there was a few women in his life but just to have caught his attention was more than enough.

As his mind processed everything, Oliver spun him around and pressed Barry up against the wall of his bedroom, pushing his mouth against the smaller, younger man's. Suddenly, everything felt right and the pace shifted from tender and emotional to lust and desire.

Over his head, Barry's shirt came off over his head and drifted onto the floor as Oliver's hands slipped under his thighs, lifting him up off the ground. His back to the wall, Barry's hands multi tasked as one caressed the back of Oliver's head and the other pawed at the firm pec of Green Arrow, while plump lips attacked his neck.

'Ah, Oliver.'

Barry moaned as he wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist, feeling the hands from him slowly move up to his ass. His back arched in need as lips attached to his collarbone, biting into tender flesh. A hiss escaped Barry but his body reacted in pleasure, learning that despite his gentleness.. he's rougher when he takes control.

Carrying him, Oliver moved to the king sized bed and kneeled on the edge as Barry found himself flat on his back. Slowly, he worked his way down the lengthy body of the smaller man. A loud, raspy gasp filled the room when Barry's nipple was taken into the mouth of Oliver, his teeth gently tugging on the stiffened nub. His tongue flicked at the nub as the noises he received encouraged him to keep going. As he pulled away from the nipple, he went to work on the other, offering it the same treatment.

'Mm.. Oliver, so good.'

Barry's knuckles turned white as he fisted the sheet, afraid to interrupt the worship of his body after all this time of wondering how it'd feel. His erection strained painfully against his pants but he refused to complain as Oliver released the swollen nipple from his mouth and ventured lower and lower.

Facial hair made Barry's stomach twitch and squirm as Oliver's hands undid the button and zipper of the pants in his way. As he reached the belly button of Barry, he yanked roughly on the waistband, forcing hips to lift as he slid them off. The smaller man sighed in content as the pants slipped off his bare feet, joining the shoes on the ground next to the bed.

'God, you're sexy, Barry.'

Oliver's hands ran up the thighs of Barry as he switched between them, planting kisses and bites on the insides of them. Barry squirmed but found himself pinned down in place, letting the bigger man have his way. Fingers slipped into the waistband of boxer briefs and like the pants, Oliver roughly yanked on them - almost reading them in the process.

'I like those.. don't rip them.'

'Then work with me and I won't have too.'

Barry lifted his hips again, allowing the last article of clothing on his body to be stripped as his erection sprang free into the slightly chilled room. He groaned, the cool air sending chills from his dick up to his stuff nipples as Oliver joined him in the nude, freeing himself from the towel that started this all.

Looking down, The Flash couldn't help but gawk as he saw Oliver between his legs, a firm semi-hard dick hanging firm and thick. Barry licked his lips as his eyes ate up the naked Oliver Green - admiring the every inch of the dick that would soon be his. A solid 6 inches and he had at least another inch to grow, it held the same thickness that the rest of the man's body did - the kind of thick that kept someone coming back for more.

As it hung, Barry burned the memory into his mind of the prominent vein that stretched from the base of Oliver's dick to just under the mushroom head that wept for attention - the kind of attention that had Barry wanting to wrap his lips around it. Lesser men would feel insecure of how rough and tough sexy Oliver looked naked but Barry's dick twitched in need.

'Top drawer on the right side, turn around and grab one.'

Oliver made an order and Barry groaned in having to look away but didn't voice an issue as he rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling up the bed to reach for the drawer he was told to grab from. As he slid the drawer open, his hand felt around until grabbing the foil package of a condom. Pulling it out, he closed the drawer and looked over his shoulder to find Oliver grabbing him by the hips.

He yelped as Oliver gently pulled him closer by the hips, remaining on all fours as strong hands groped his pert, tan ass cheeks. He dropped his head and embraced the groping as cheeks finally parted, his hole exposed for the naked man behind him. For a brief second, Barry worried about being taken raw, even The Flash's body could handle so much.

What he got however, was the feeling of Oliver's facial hair against his ass, a tongue lapping at his hole. A gasp slipped from Barry as little by little, his hole was claimed by the mouth of Green Arrow. The tongue slipped inside him, stretching him ever so slightly as his muscles relax the more his body melted under the worship.

'Oliver.. mm, ah.'

Barry held the condom tight in his hand, his elbows digging into the mattress as he readjusted in position. He knew it had to be obvious just how bad he wanted Oliver - his ass waved high in the air while the rest of his body was flat against the mattress, fisting the sheets as he fought to ground himself. His eyes rested half-shit, the wet tongue working him over in all the right ways.

Oliver pulled away from Barry, feeling confident in his doing.

'Roll over Barry, onto your back.'

Another order, Barry rolled onto his back, his head resting between the pillows as he parted his legs almost way too soon. Oliver adjusted himself between them and took the condom from Barry, using his teeth to rip the foil open.

Throwing the condom wrapper aside, Oliver slipped the end onto the head of his dick and pulled down, the condom covering all but an inch of hard manhood. Taking himself in hand, he stroked slowly as he leaned forward, lips attacking Barry's. Legs wrapped around Oliver's stocky body, the heels of Barry's feet pressing against Green Arrow's lower back, allowing him easy access.

His dick slipped between the crack of Barry's ass, Oliver lined up with the hole that quivered at the slight touch. Barry moaned into Oliver's mouth as the tip slowly entered him and his body tensed. Inch after inch, dick was buried into Barry and his body responded accordingly - his back arching as Oliver buried the last bit of himself in. Balls rubbed against his ass and Oliver's weight laid on top of him.

'Barry, fuck.'

Rocking forward, Oliver rested on his knees, switching the angle up. Barry's knees came a few inches closer to his chest and gave the bigger man deeper access as he pulled out until just the tip remained then pushed back in. The started slow and meaningful, letting Barry adjust to the feeling of something inside him before Oliver dared to get rougher.

Two hours ago, The Flash wouldn't of even considered this as something that could or would happen but let things happen as they did. As Oliver fisted the pillows on both sides of his head, Barry hooked his arms under and held onto the broad shoulders that offered him stability, fingernails digging faintly into skin as his legs grew tighter around the man's waist.

Oliver took Barry's responses as prompt to get rougher and pulled out less of himself, instead making his thrust harder. His balls slapped over and over against ass cheeks, as moans filled the room when the head of his dick stabbed at the cluster of nerves deep inside Barry.

Bodies rocked as they fucked. Lust, passion, need for release. The room offered nothing but moans as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Barry's eyes rolling to the back of his head as it dug into to the mattress. Oliver panted and groaned in his ear, his mouth sucking and biting at neck, clear hickeys beginning of form.

Sweat added friction, Oliver rolling his hips as he tried to slow down his orgasm without slowing down his pleasure. Barry throbbed under him, precum leaning heavy as his sweet spot was rubbed almost endlessly. The sex was rough, he'd be sore tomorrow but he'd keep coming back for more - he'd beg for rougher.

'Say my name, Barry.'

'O.. Oliver. Don't stop, harder. Faster.'

Giving into the begs, Oliver bucked his hips as his dick slipped in and out of Barry in rough fashion, fingernails digging hard into the flesh on his shoulder, teasing blood. The pillows between their heads made good cushion, preventing them from hitting the headboard as Oliver crashed his lips against the man under him.

'Look at me, Barry - look me in the eyes, I want to see you cum.'

Barry groaned as Oliver talked dirty to him, his face inches above his as they locked eyes while Oliver fucked him. How he knew Barry was close to peaking was beyond him but the muscles in his thighs began to tense as his sweet spot was stabbed more times than the rest of his body could handle.

'I'm.. Oliver..'

'Cum for me, Barry. Say my name as you cum.'

A gutted cry ripped from Barry's core as his orgasm came crashing down, his dick throbbing one final time before semen burst from his slit, splashing against his chest. Oliver continued to fuck him as he unloaded the rest of his high onto his stomach, a few small gushes hitting his chest.

As muscles tightened, Oliver found thrusting harder to do and than impossible as his orgasm came within seconds of Barry's, grunting hard as shot after shot of thick semen spilled into the condom, daring to almost be too much. Oliver buried his face into the smaller man's neck as he rocked his hips to finish his high.

Coming down from the high, Barry's legs unwrapped from around him and as he withdrew from the comfort of The Flash's ass, plopped next to him. Both men stared at the ceiling, panting and sweaty as Oliver removed the condom from his softening dick, tying it off.

Slipping off the bed, Oliver dropped the used condom into the trash can next to his bed and walked to the foot of the bed, collecting the towel that was once around his waist, and rejoined Barry on the bed, sitting naked next to him. Cleaning Barry of the evidence that he climaxed, Oliver tossed the towel aside.

'Oliver, are we still partners?'

Slipping the rest of his body back onto the bed, Oliver Queen laid on his right side with an elbow propping his head up, his left hand stroking the side of Barry's face in an almost romantic way.

'Barry, we're always going to be partners. In many ways.'


End file.
